This invention relates to a protective device for padlocks applied to interlocking parts at least one of which comprises a housing for enclosing a partially armor covered shiftable bar which housing is shaped to define a recess for receiving and covering the shackle of a padlock and most of its housing when the shackle interlocks with the shiftable bar.
The protective device is formed of steel to prevent access to the shackle of the padlock for severing purposes.